Conventionally, electrical connection between two electrically operated devices is disposed external to surface of at least one of such two electrically operated devices. Accordingly, greater than desired effort and costs are required during installation in order to protect such electrical connection with extra conduits and fittings from environmental factors and tampering. Furthermore, the external connection, visible to many, may be disadvantaged in some applications.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved electrical connection between two electrically operated devices that is hidden from direct view and reduces installation costs.